


Effet Papillon

by Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes)



Series: Le Chancelier et son Négociateur préféré [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal
Summary: Sheev manipule Anakin, et cela cause des conséquences.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sheev Palpatine, Sheev Palpatine & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Le Chancelier et son Négociateur préféré [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036788
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Effet Papillon

**Author's Note:**

> Je sais que c'est la Saint-Valentin (c'était hier) mais c'est pas mon genre d'écrire un truc spécial pour un évènement xd 
> 
> L'Amour, c'est tous les jours. :D

« Kriff, ça m'énerve ! On refuse de m'apprendre plus alors que j'en suis capable ! Je suis doué ! Pourquoi refuse-t-on de le voir ! »

Anakin, 13 ans, était arrivé à leur rendez-vous habituel mais il était dans tous ses états. Pour le plus grand bonheur de Palpatine qui pourrait ainsi mettre les premières graines de doutes et de mépris envers l'Ordre Jedi.

C'était une période charnière pour le padawan qui devait se battre contre ses hormones et contre les adultes, généralement, les Jedi qui lui refusaient certaines choses, notamment sa soif d'apprendre de nouvelles techniques au sabre.

Ils devaient prendre le thé ensemble, mais Anakin, tel une bête enragée tournoyait devant le Chancelier, exprimant sa colère et son impatience. Le politicien buvait le liquide, avec un certain amusement et un sentiment de victoire, préparant ses mots avec soin. Cela allait être facile de corrompre le cœur du jeune garçon dans un tel état.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, Anakin, déclara-t-il avec empathie, tu es un apprenti dévoué et, sans doute le meilleur que l'Ordre Jedi ait connu, je t'ai déjà vu te battre contre tes camarades et je suis subjugué que l'on t'empêche de progresser ainsi.

\- Exactement ! s'écria-t-il, personne ne veut le voir ! Tout le monde pense que je n'ai pas encore l'âge ou le niveau pour en apprendre plus…pour des missions…pour assister à des réunions…je suis obligé de…patienter. On m'empêche de progresser ! On me ralentit !

\- Oui, je comprends, mais patience, mon jeune ami, dans quelques temps, tu te verras confier des missions qui seront à ton niveau, peut-être même des missions en solo.

\- Je ne demande que ça ! Je veux être Chevalier le plus rapidement possible, je veux être le plus jeune ! Et montrer à tous, que je suis meilleur qu'eux. »

L'arrogance de l'adolescent était appréciable et Palpatine s'en délecta, profitant de cela pour atteindre le cœur d'Anakin.

« Alors affirme toi, montre que tu n'es pas comme les autres Jedi et ils te prendront au sérieux, aie confiance en tes capacités, tu es déjà un Grand Jedi… »

* * *

.

.

Sheev Palpatine venait de rentrer dans ses appartements situés au Republica 500. Quelques heures auparavant, Anakin l'avait quitté car il dormait chez des amis Padawan. Même si Sheev aurait aimé passer plus de temps avec lui, il était nécessaire pour lui de former des liens d'attachements. Il poussait l'enfant à avoir des sentiments, à ressentir des émotions. Tout avait un but.

Normalement, Obi-Wan ne devrait pas tarder. En vérité, il pensait même que ce dernier l'attendrait dans ses quartiers, lui préparant un bon repas comme il savait si bien le faire. C'était devenu une routine quand le Jedi n'avait aucune mission en dehors de Coruscant. Quand Anakin les rejoignait, ils étaient comme une petite famille normale à Coruscant. Si Sheev n'était pas un sombre Sith avec des idées de grandeurs, il aspirait sans doute à cela.

Pendant qu'il attendait son amant, après lui avoir laissé un certain nombre de messages sur son communicateur, il s'était penché sur de prochains documents qu'il devrait étudier dans les jours à venir, à propos de nouvelles lois, articles et de prochaines rencontres.

Vers minuit, il entendit la porte de ses appartements. Il avait des gardes 24h/24h et les deux seules personnes à pouvoir entrer sans qu'on le prévienne étaient soit Anakin, soit Obi-Wan. Il se leva de son canapé pour accueillir le visiteur de nuit.

C'était Obi-Wan, le visage pâle et les traits tirés, qui se présenta à lui. Ses épaules étaient courbées vers l'avant, signe que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sheev l'avait rarement vu dans cette état, en fait, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, blessé, épuisé ou somnolent, oui, mais jamais ainsi.

« Obi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'enquit-il en se précipitant à lui avec inquiétude.

Le jeune Jedi se figea et s'arrêta, se lançant prendre dans les bras du Chancelier, qui l'embrassa sur le front. Il ne répondit pas, gardant un silence qui alerta un peu plus le politicien.

\- Obi, je t'en prie, parle-moi…

\- Ce…n'est rien, ça va, Sheev…juste une mauvaise journée…je suis fatigué. » finit-il par dire dans un murmure.

Il se défit de l'emprise de Palpatine, qui resta abasourdi par le comportement inhabituel de son compagnon. Cela l'agaçait, il n'a jamais eu à gérer cela, c'était bien la première fois. Normalement, Obi-Wan était toujours conciliant, souriant, advenant et terriblement adorable. Là, il était impuissant, incapable d'y faire face.

« Si tu es fatigué, pourquoi es-tu venu ? Lâcha-t-il en soupirant, tu pouvais très bien dormir au Temple ? »

Cette question rendit le Jedi encore plus blême qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il ouvrit la bouche, médusé, sans qu'aucune réponse ne parvienne à franchir ses lèvres tremblantes. Sheev se sentit subitement coupable d'avoir émis ses paroles, sachant qu'Obi-Wan était tout particulièrement sensible.

« Pardonne-moi, je n'aurai pas du dire ça, tu es le bienvenu chez moi, comme toujours. »

Mais cela n'effaça en rien, l'expression blessé et misérable sur le beau visage de son amant.

« Non…tu as raison, je n'aurai pas dû venir, dit Obi-Wan, je…je…mais j'avais envie te voir, c'est tout, je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas de moi…ainsi. Je vais rentrer.

\- Non ! s'écria Sheev en lui attrapant, non, non, je ne veux pas que tu partes »

Force, son amour venait de lui avouer qu'il avait de le voir et il l'avait failli le rejeter ! Il se maudit intérieurement pour cette maladresse et se promit d'être un peu plus diplomate avec le Jedi.

« Obi, dis-moi ce que ne va pas, continua-t-il.

\- Tout va bien, Sheev. Je vais bien, soupira-t-il en déglutissant.

\- Non, tu es arrivé en retard, tu as l'air malade et tu trembles. Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi. »

Il lui donna un baiser sur la tempe, l'enlaçant avec affection. Pour son plus grand bonheur, Obi-Wan se blottit contre lui, se recroquevillant doucement, empoignant sa tunique. Un sanglot se fit alors entendre et Sheev sentit son amant trembler encore plus, hoquetant sourdement. Son Obi-Wan pleurait.

Cela dérouta un instant le Chancelier, mais il se reprit rapidement, caressant le dos de son Jedi préféré, tout en lui chuchotant des mots doux, rassurants et amoureux. Il ignorait ce qui avait causé un tel chagrin au point à faire pleurer son amour de sa vie. Mais il jura qu'il fera tout pour que son petit ami sourie à nouveau.

Il tenta ainsi de le consoler pendant quelques minutes, l'incitant à s'asseoir sur le canapé, le gardant dans ses bras, craignant qu'il ne s'effondre à terre s'il le lâchait.

« Obi-Wan, trésor, parle-moi, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, insista-t-il tendrement.

\- Je…c'est ma faute…Sheev, c'est ma faute, bredouilla-t-il les larmes aux yeux, tout ça c'est de ma faute.

\- Quoi ? Obi, en quoi est-ce ta faute ?

\- Il est mort…à cause de moi. C'est à cause de moi qu'il est mort…gémit-il en s'écartant de lui, les mains dans les cheveux, prêt à se les arracher.

\- Calme-toi, s'il te plait, Obi, qui est mort ? »

Le jeune Jedi émit un cri de désespoir avant de répondre :

« Qui-Gon est mort…à cause de moi. »

 _Quoi ?_ Sheev ne comprenait pas. Cela datait d'il y a 4 ans et il pensait qu'Obi-Wan s'en était remis, ou du moins, avait tourné la page. Lui-même avait perdu son apprenti, Maul, bien qu'il n'ait rien ressenti pour ce Zabrak. Au contraire, il avait été heureux en réalité de voir que son ancien apprenti avait échoué face à Obi-Wan, si ce dernier avait succombé il n'aurait jamais connu un tel bonheur.

« S'il avait été vivant…si j'avais…pu le sauver à temps…il aurait enseigné à Anakin…il aurait été un meilleur maître que…moi, pleura Obi-Wan en levant des yeux larmoyants.

\- Obi, non, tu…

\- Je suis un mauvais maître, Sheev…Je…je n'arrive plus à…Anakin a raison, je suis…un pitoyable maître, je…Qui-Gon aurait été meilleur… »

Anakin a raison ? Comment cela ? Sheev fronça les sourcils en se rappelant alors de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec le Padawan un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Est-ce que cela avait un lien avec l'état actuel d'Obi-Wan ?

« Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé avec Anakin, Obi-Wan, je peux t'aider…pria-t-il en lui prenant les deux mains tout en cherchant son regard.

\- C'est ma faute…c'est ma faute, répéta le jeune Jedi accablé.

\- Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé, insista-t-il.

Obi-Wan hésita, puis avala sa salive, baissant les yeux vers leurs mains enlacés. Il étouffa un sanglot avant de parler.

« Cette après-midi, il devait me rejoindre pour son entraînement au sabre laser…il voulait en apprendre un peu plus, il m'a demandé de lui apprendre les niveaux supérieurs de katas, des techniques de Chevalier Jedi, que l'on apprend après la majorité en général au vue de la difficulté…j'ai refusé…Anakin s'est énervé et il est parti. Puis ce soir, on s'est revu chez nous, il…était en colère. J'ai voulu le calmer…Sheev, je voulais seulement l'apaiser…et je n'ai pas réussi, il est devenu plus en colère, il m'a reproché de l'empêcher de progresser, que je le ralentissais, que j'étais jaloux de lui, qu'il préférait que ce soit Qui-Gon qui l'enseigne…il a dit qu'il me détestait, qu'à cause de moi…il ne deviendrait jamais un Grand Jedi. »

Sheev s'était figé en entendant Obi-Wan. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde qu'Anakin parlait essentiellement de son propre maître, quand il est venu se confier à lui. Il avait tout naturellement pensé qu'il faisait référence à d'autres instructeurs, à d'autres Jedi, mais pas à Obi-Wan ! Pourtant, il aurait dû s'en douter, que la personne à laquelle Anakin irait s'en prendre serait son maître en premier lieu, celui qui était le principal enseignant du padawan.

Anakin était un impulsif qui pouvait être très blessant quand il le voulait. Il avait les prémices d'un futur et bon Sith. Mais à quels prix, Sheev était-il prêt à pousser le vice ? Il avait dans ses bras, les résultats néfastes de sa manipulation.

« Anakin ne te déteste pas, rassura-t-il d'un ton apaisant.

\- Mais…il dit la vérité…je suis…je n'aurai même pas du devenir son maître…Qui-Gon aurait été meilleur, il…

\- C'est faux, tu es meilleur que lui, tu as combattu un Sith ! protesta Sheev en prenant le visage d'Obi-Wan en coupe l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux, tu as réussi dans la où Qui-Gon a échoué. Tu es déjà meilleur que lui !

\- Sheev, je …

\- Tu n'es pas un mauvais Jedi, jamais, tu entends, tu es…le meilleur Jedi, tu es le meilleur maître qu'Anakin puisse avoir. »

Il n'aurait jamais cru dire ça un jour à son ennemi, car oui, historiquement, Obi-Wan était son ennemi, mais peu importait, aujourd'hui, c'était son amour de sa vie, sa lumière dans ses ténèbres et il devait effacer ce voile de chagrin et de tristesse.

« Mon rôle en tant que maître était de lui apprendre à maîtriser ses émotions…il était en colère, Sheev, je l'ai senti, je…n'ai rien pu faire…je…

\- Tout va bien, tout va bien, il va se calmer et demain, nous aurons une discussion, d'accord ? Tu as besoin de dormir.

\- Anakin, il …est resté au Temple, peut être que je devrais…

\- Non, reste avec moi, vous avez besoin de remettre vos idées en place tous les deux, séparément et si tu veux, j'essaierai de lui parler.

\- Je suis son maître, c'est à moi de résoudre ce conflit, refusa Obi-Wan en reniflant.

Le Chancelier ne s'opposa pas, bien qu'il ait déjà préparé ce qu'il dirait à Anakin dès la première heure de la matinée. Il n'avait pas l'intention de permettre que ce genre d'incident se déroule encore, s'il continuait ainsi, il était certain qu'au moment où Anakin deviendrait un sith, il tuerait Obi-Wan sans hésiter. Et il ne le permettrait pas. Il fallait qu'il fasse une approche en considérant son amant dans l'équation.

Il mit ses pensées pour plus tard, se concentrant à nouveau sur le jeune Jedi.

« Allons-nous coucher, Obi, tu es au bord de l'épuisement. »

Le concerné hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la chambre à coucher.

.

Sheev se changea rapidement, mettant un pyjama confortable, pour dormir et se tourna vers Obi-Wan qui aussi avait revêtu un ensemble en satin. Alors qu'il avait le dos tourné vers lui, mettant lentement ses boutons, Sheev s'approcha de lui par derrière, avant de l'enlacer dans ses bras par surprise.

Le jeune homme sursauta et grimaça de douleurs. Le plus agé tressaillit et se sépara de lui subitement.

« Obi ? Tu as mal quelques parts ?

\- Rien, ça va, je n'ai rien.

\- Ne me mens pas, grinça-t-il, enlève ta chemise.

\- Sheev…s'il te plait, je suis fatigué.

\- Non, enlève ta chemise.

\- Je…ne peux pas.

\- Obi-Wan, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, mais nous devons baser notre relation sur la confiance alors je te prie d'enlever cette chemise immédiatement. »

Le Jedi déglutit et le fixa longuement, avant finalement de céder. Il défit ses boutons qu'il n'avait pas eus le temps de mettre entièrement et dévoila sa poitrine. Il avait des légères cicatrices sur le torse, mais que Sheev connaissait déjà, rien de nouveau.

«Tourne-toi, ordonna-t-il.

Obi-Wan hésita, mais obéit, serrant sa chemise dans ses mains.

Son dos nu fut ainsi dévoilé à Sheev qui écarquilla les yeux. Au lieu d'une peau lisse, parfaitement blanche, il y avait un hématome qui prenait toute la partie supérieur du dos. La dernière fois, soit deux jours auparavant, qu'il avait vu son amant nu, cela n'y était pas.

\- Comment tu as eu ça ? souffla-t-il.

\- Pendant l'entrainement, je suis mal retombé, marmonna-t-il en remettant sa chemise.

\- Tu me mens encore, Obi-Wan ! »

L'exclamation énervée du Chancelier choqua le Jedi, mais il ne montra aucune émotion, face à cela.

« Je…c'est ma faute. »

C'est là que Sheev comprit alors. C'est là que toutes les paroles d'Obi-Wan prenaient un tout nouveau sens. C'est là que Sheev avait envie de se maudire davantage. C'est là qu'il comprit qu'il était lui-même la véritable cause de la souffrance de son amant.

« C'est Anakin qui t'a fait ça ? Réalisa-t-il dans un murmure presque inaudible.

\- C'est ma faute, répéta le jeune homme dans un refrain qui brisa le cœur de Sheev, je suis l'unique responsable. Je n'ai pas pu le rassurer, le calmer…et sa colère lui a fait perdre le contrôle… C'est ma faute.

\- Oh, Obi-Wan, non, rien n'est de ta faute. »

Sheev l'attrapa dans ses bras, l'embrassant avec amour. Il espérait ainsi montrer à son précieux trésor qu'il était aimé, adoré, chéri et qu'il serait en sécurité avec lui. Il le protégerait...

_Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est de la mienne._

* * *

Mais pourra-t-il le protéger de lui-même ?


End file.
